


A Light in the Dark

by TheUnicornFountain



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Miphink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnicornFountain/pseuds/TheUnicornFountain
Summary: After playing through the Champions' Ballad DLC I am once more full of emotions namely in regards to Mipha/Link. Anyway have a quick one-shot involving the two of them.





	A Light in the Dark

### A Light in the Dark

Link’s clenched jaw trembled, and with a faint whimper – of fear, pain, or both – he hid his face in her lap. Even in the midst of sleep he sought his solace with her, and Mipha felt her heart pang in response. She longed to soothe away his nightmares, but her healing powers couldn’t touch the mind. 

Link’s fingers clenched around the blades of grass that formed his bed this night, and a strangled cry escaped him next. Perhaps he was recalling the memory of whatever beast that had put the fresh gash in his arm today. The bandage was a hasty job, and Mipha could see it had needed changing hours ago. No doubt her knight had once again put his needs aside for another’s. His selflessness both inspired and worried her. 

“In many ways, you are still the reckless child of your youth,” Mipha murmured with love. She laid a hand on Link’s injured arm, and a green healing light swept over the bandage. It traced every bloodstained thread before seeping down to the wound underneath. Seconds later the bandage fell away like a discarded husk, leaving behind unbroken skin. The scars of older wounds remained, however. 

Mipha’s hand moved up to brush back Link’s right sidelock, revealing a cheek wet from fresh tears. A pained smile touched her lips before she bent down to press the ghost of a kiss against the damp skin. “Sleep well, Link,” Mipha wished.

Link jerked awake. His blue eyes scanned the area in haste while he recovered his breath. Nightmares had tightened his chest, squeezing him like a vise, but a warm voice had guided him out of the choking dark. Now calmer, he pushed himself up into a sitting position and realized his right arm no longer burned in pain. The wound was gone, and through bleary eyes Link watched the last of a familiar healing glow leave his skin.

“Thank you, Mipha—” Link began, but when he turned his head he found himself alone. The only voice was that of a hidden cricket; the only light came from the cold moon above. Link settled back into the depression his body had made in the grass. He could still feel the warmth of her lap against his cheek as if she was right beside him. As if she was still alive.


End file.
